


Take Me To Godswood

by Loyal_To_Castiel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loyal_To_Castiel/pseuds/Loyal_To_Castiel
Summary: A story how Robb's and Theon's lives could have been if they actually got involved romancically.





	1. Theon I

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first work so I'm quite nervous about the mistakes. If you notice some please let me know since English isn't my first language......  
> Also cristisms of the story are welcome!  
> I hope you enjoy it because it's gonna be a ride.
> 
>  
> 
> The characters and setting belong to their respective author.The only thing what belongs to me is this poor exuse of a story.

He wondered when he started to view the young lord in such a way. Maybe it was the times after practices at the yard. Maybe when Robb laughed at his poor excuse of a joke. Maybe when they part at night to go seek sleep at their chambers.

At those times Theon felt a longing to follow Robb and spend the night with him. But he knew that those kinds of actions that he seeks are sinful and wrong. The perfect heir like Robb Stark would never even think about those kinds of things. Especially with a man. Who’s his father’s hostage.

Though sometimes Theon couldn’t help but wonder if his desire is returned. As much as he likes to think that there is absolutely no way, sometimes he feels that Robb looks at him with certain fondness and he has noticed the way Robb looks at him when they change garments. Theon does feel strangely glad and happy about it but it is washed over by his pride and guilt. No ironborn would fall for his captor’s son. Not in his right mind. Maybe the wolves have made him go crazy. He couldn’t imagine someone like his lord father or brothers to desire a man same as a woman. Not to mention, a Stark. Most of ironborn man would drown sooner then lay with another man. But there he was, longing Robb’s touch like a Flea Bottom whore.

\--------------

He was practicing archery when he heard a very known voice all out to him.

“You never miss the target, do you?”

Theon turned around and and smirked at the eldest of the Stark children.

“The ironborn are famous for their archery skills, fleets and lovemaking.”He said smirking even more as he noticed Robb’s little blush at the last word. Although Robb was almost a man and heir to Winterfell, he was still a green summer boy. Robb tries to hide the blush with a laugh, his Tully red hair shining in the sun. 

“Well then you should teach me. “ Robb said as he walked forward.

“Teach you how to make love?” Theon laughed out loudly, enjoying the view of Robb turning even redder. He knew he shouldn’t speak like that but what was honor against this sweet feeling of teasing Robb and seeing him blush like a shy maiden. 

“Archery, you idiot. I never handled the bow well enough.”Robb looked at the target as he talked and turned to Theon, facing him completely and looking at him with an amused, yet fond look.

“All right, I think of myself as a good teacher. But if I doesn’t turn out like you expected, don’t blame me for your lack of talent.”.Theon turned away and suddenly felt a rush of courage so he added with a smile :”Through I can teach you about the lovemaking part much better, believe me.”

Robb laughed quietly and said:”No one doubts your skills on that, Theon. Everyone knows you go to the brothel every moment you can. And when you can’t, well I’ve heard the maids talking.”

To Theon’s surprise the last part sounded a bit bitter so he turned to look at Robb who was looking at the sky, seemingly lost in thought.

\-------------

At dinner Robb seemed a bit distracted. He was spaced out till his father call him out. Robb responded with an apology and an answer to the previously asked question. Theon saw that something was bothering the young lord as he took a slip of his summer wine. Its sweet taste reminded him of Robb’s smile on a sunny day. But now that Robb wasn’t smiling the wine seemed to lose its sweetness. 

Even without the smile through Robb was beautiful. His manly jaw was now coated with a layer of a red stubble. Theon wandered how it would feel against his skin. It would be rough and probably a bit painful but not unpleasant. The opposite actually – it would feel good. Having Robb so close would feel even better.

Theon stopped himself before he got farther in his fantasies. The last thing he needed was to get aroused while eating dinner with the whole Stark family. They already loathed him. If something like that would be found out, they’d put him as far as they could from Lord Stark's children. Theon doesn’t want to answer the question would he survive without seeing Robb smile or laugh at his jokes. He already knows the answer but has too much pride to admit the truth that he’s tragically in love.

\-------------

“The usual?”  
“Yeah…” Theon responed with a shrug . He low key hated it but he needed it. He needed to forget and to be normal, as the next lord to the Iron Islands needed to be. 

He can’t have Robb in any way no matter how much he wanted him. Gods he wanted him bad. He wanted to taste his lips, kiss his neck, run his hands through his hair, feel his well built muscles and so much more, but more than that he wanted his love. He wanted to be the one that Robb worries about and thinks of every part of the day. He wanted Robb to care about him in much deeper way then a friend. But a friend is the best he’ll ever get.

“Well m’lord, you sure are distracted today.” A voice said under him that snapped Theon out of his shameful throughs.

Theon focused on the red head under him. Not his red head. The whore was very pretty. She had pale soft skin and big perky breasts with quite big pink nipples. She had full red lips and soft cheeks. The girl stared at him with pale blue eyes but not the right shade of blue. It was a half amused, half suspicious look.

Theon started to thrust harder making the whore moan. Then he stopped for a moment , making the woman give him a confused look and turned her around as he began thrusting again.

One day he’ll be strong enough to actually get off to the woman he’s pleasing . But as for now he’s too weak to stop thinking about Robb. No matter how hard he tries he can’t help imaging that the moaning mess beneath him is the heir to Winterfell, not some lying whore. Theon doesn’t know if that arouses or scares him more.

As the pleasure keeps building up, the image becomes clearer. He can see the sweat on Robb’s back as the man moans in pleasure, completely forgetting that it’s actually a read headed whore. As he fills her with his seed, he bends down and starts to kiss her neck, whispering “Robb…..” very quietly in her ear.

\------------

“Where do you get this stuff?” Robb says with an impresses tone as he wipes his mouth clean from the alcohol.

“Let’s just say that I have friends in low places.”Theon responds while slowly moving closer to Robb.

“You? And friends?” The read head laughs out more loudly then he’s supposed to. The wine was obviously starting to go to his head .Robb turns to Theon with a curious look, leaving only a space of a hand between them. 

“Are you insulting me, Stark? After I’ve let you into my chambers, letting you warm by my fire and letting you drink my wine in the middle of the night?”Theon raised his hand to his chest and tried his best to look offended.

“I’m sorry. I’m just wondering with whom do I have to share your attention. Until now I was convinced I was your only one. Apparently I was wrong….”Robb smiled like a little kid, a smile that was the most beautiful sight that Theon has ever seen.

“….you’re not.”Theon said has he lowered his stare to Robb’s neck,”I didn’t steal it either through. I’m not like you all northen bastards think.”

Robb stared at him with a confused look as he looked up into his eyes. They were blue like a summer sky late in the morning.

“I don’t think you’re like that.”The Stark finally whispered leaning closer so that their noses where almost touching.

While Theon has already drunk quite a bit he still had enough wisdom to pull away and look to the other side at the stone fireplace. The fire was starting to slowly go out. Theon watched the flames dance as he felt Robb staring at him. He took the glass from Robb’s warm hands and took a sip of the wine. Still the sweet taste with bitter thoughts following it. 

“You’re the only one that doesn't think that then. Everyone else hates the ironborn and especially me.” Theon said quietly, still watching the flames.

“Don’t say that. No one hates you. Well except the fathers whose daughters you deflowered.”Robb laughed quietly and despite being quite drunk , still looked at Theon with that fond look that he only had for the Greyjoy. Later he turned his gaze to the fire, joining Theon.

Theon smiled to himself:” Your father would too if you were a maiden. He’d keep you at the other side of Winterfell.”

“He doesn’t to do that with Sansa. But should I be worried?” Robb chuckled .

“I’m not interested in little girls.” Theon said finally stripping his gaze from the fire and turning to Robb, meeting his eyes.

“What kind of girls are you interested in then?”

“Strong , the ones that always smile, sweet, caring, honorable, preferably red haired and blue eyed.” Theon told slowly, while staring deep into Robb’s Tully blue eyes. He hopes he does and doesn’t make the connection. But he’s really too drunk to think straight.

Robb continued to stare at Theon as his eyes widened. He seemed to have reached a conclusion.

“Seven hells, it’s not my mother, is it?” Robb said with genuine shock.

“What? No, you idiot!” Theon said while laughing,” Although she is quite fair for her age.”

Robb made some sounds that sounded like disapproval and lowered his head on Theon’s shoulder. If Theon had been sober, he would have been strong and pushed him away. He felt Robb’s breath on his neck and felt that Robb was falling asleep. Theon was too drunk to think this clearly or too overjoyed to care and just pulled the furs over them.

As he fell asleep he decided to forgive himself for being weak again. He couldn’t bring himself to feel the usual shame and guilt as he felt Robb against him. He didn’t mind being a kraken out of water if that meant he could be with the wolf. The young one. His wolf.


	2. Theon II

“It’s time, m’lord.” The servant bowed as he said.

Theon raised his eyes from the book he has been reading, sending the servant a confused look.

“The ladies are waiting.”

“Oh, of course. I’ll be right there.” Theon said as he raised from the seat and put on his cloak with a golden kraken on the back.

As he made his way to the throne room, he looked out the windows, seeing a sun blazed bleach with an ocean shining like sapphires. In the distance he saw at least a thousand ships sailing with the black and gold Greyjoy sails. 

Two guards opened the heavy door and Theon crossed the dark hall to make his way to the Seastone Chair.

“Let them in.”He commanded as he sat down on the cold kraken throne.

At least a hundred young women came through the door. The ladies stood in about 10 lines though the hall. Theon could see that some were wealthy lord daughters by the rich clothing. Almost all were stunningly beautiful with silky long hair and colorful marvelous dresses.

“As you all know now that I am the lord of the Iron Islands I must get married. One of you ,my ladies, will be very lucky to be my queen.” Theon stood up and walked closer to investigate. 

He was pleased that the ladies were trying to get his attention by smiling when he walked passed them. Then something red caught Theon’s eye.

Sansa? No, that can’t be it. Ned Stark would never marry his eldest daughter to someone like him. Even now that he’s the lord of the Iron Islands.

Theon made his way to the last row to take a closer look at the red head. Something was really queer about the lady. She was dressed in grey with a vale over her face. 

He stopped in front of the lady and investigated the form. Theon had a feeling he wouldn’t like what he would see beneath the vale. The body and the curves were too familiar but Theon couldn’t remember from where.

He got even closer to the person in front of him and slowly with care removed the vale to reveal the face.

“You didn’t really think I would let you go, didn’t you” Robb whispered with a smile on his face.

Theon was taken by the surprise. Then he laughed and smiled back.

“No, you are way too stubborn for that.”Theon said.

Robb looked at him with a mischievous smirk on his face like the one he always has when Theon suggests something not really proper. For example drinking or making fun of Jon.

He made his way closer still with the look in his eyes. Theon felt his heart beating faster and faster as Robb got closer. 

The hundred other ladies were still in the room with all the guards but Theon saw no one but Robb. 

Robb had gotten so close that Theon could feel his breath. On the outside he was frozen in place and could not move even if he wanted to but on the inside he was boiling. Robb cupped his face with care, only breaking eye contact for a quick glance to Theon’s lips. 

“Good.”Robb whispered before he slowly leaned to meet the other boy’s lips softly-

“Theon! Wake up!” Theon sensed something very heavy hitting his body on the bed awaking him from his slumber.

Even without opening his eyes he exactly knew who the thing was and whose voice it was.

“We got plans today!” Robb said almost bursting with excitement like a little kid receiving presents on a name day.

Theon finally opened his eyes to meet Robb’s blue ones. He had dreamed of Robb being on top of him in a bed more times than he can count but not like this.

“What is it this time? It’s barley dawn…” He answered in a low morning voice.

“We are going on a trip. Isn’t that exciting?”

“A trip? To Where? ” Theon was still half asleep but the half that was awake was very displeased with the dream ending just when it got the best part.

“ Wolfswood.”

“What’s exciting about that? We go there often enough. “

“You’re right but this time we will be going there alone.”

“Fine, just get off me, alright?”

Robb rolled off the bed and walked to the fire place. Theon noticed that Robb was trying to hide the excitement but was failing miserably. He wondered what Robb expected of the trip. His wonders were cut short by the embarrassment and pleased feeling that Robb was trying to get glimpses of Theon dressing without getting caught. Robb did not succeed and got as red as his hair as he realized that he was not as sneaky as he thought. The Stark suddenly got very interested in the fireplace.

\------------------

 

They had been riding and running in the woods for the whole day and while Theon said that he only did it because it made Robb happy, he quite enjoyed it too. He always loved spending time with Robb no matter what.

“Now, Robb, I think you have played enough in the woods. Judging from the clouds it’s going to rain soon so we better head back.”Theon said with his signature smirk.

The sky in the morning had been clean and blue like polished marble but now it was filled with dark grey clouds and the smell of rain has filled the air.

“I wasn’t playing, we were hunting. It’s not my fault we didn’t have any luck. Still I know you liked it as much as I did.”

“No. I was just looking after you so you don’t kill yourself accidentally. Imagine what a dishonor it would be to your lord father. The heir killing himself in the woods with sticks.”

“I wouldn’t die regardless of your presence or not. I am almost a man now so I can take care of myself.” Robb told in a pleased tone looking straight ahead and added with a peaceful laugh,” Now that I think about it I’m in bigger danger with you being here.”

Theon was about to hit back with something sarcastic but was stopped by the raindrops starting to fall from the dark sky on his clothing. He gave Robb a firm look and started to race to his horse. Judging from how fast Robb started to follow him, he understood Theon’s intention very well.

They raced on their horses to Winterfell without a word said. 

\---------------------

By the time they got inside the castle, they were dripping wet from the rain.

“My mother is going to kill us if she finds out.”Robb said quietly as they sneaked in as quietly as they could but the dripping water from their clothing and the muddy boots made it hard.

“What do you mean? Didn’t you tell her?”Theon was surprised. Robb usually told his mother everything and never lied to her.

“I might have told her that I wished to learn more about history so I’ll spend the entire day at the library.” The eldest Stark child looked down with shame and bit his lip.

Theon doubted if Lady Catelyn would actually believe that if that was anyone other than her baby boy.

“Robb….”Theon said in a disappointed tone even though he was hyped with the idea what might happen next,” I guess I have no choice but to let you dry in my room.”

“Thank you very much!” Robb said in an innocent tone.

“Don’t mention it.” Theon half whispered as he walked past Robb to lead them to his room.

\--------------------

“The rain was heavy so the clothes will need a while till they are dry. Are you sure you are ok with this? I mean I can lend you some more clothes.” Theon slowly walked away from the drenched clothes. Heath filled up his cheeks as he saw Robb covered with furs by the fire.

“No, I’m absolutely fine. The clothes won’t be wet that long for me to steal your garments.“ Robb replied in a tone of innocence,” Besides we have done this many times when we were little so I don’t see the problem now. Well except those times we both were completely naked…..”

“Well we are not kids anymore so it’s more complicated. Want some wine?” Theon offered a bottle. 

“Sure.” Robb grabbed it and took a slip. Theon was trying not to notice the exposed neck and part of the chest the furs didn’t cover. The muscles were well built from training. Robb was better built and wider than Theon with broad shoulders and chest. If he wasn’t younger by years then maybe he would have been much taller too but for now they were equal.

Theon sat down next to Robb and took the remaining furs to cover his legs. He would have taken more if that wouldn’t mean stripping Robb. On one hand he was tempted to just tear it all away to expose the almost naked, except for his breeches, man. But the shame and wisdom stopped him. He was aware that Robb desired him too but not in the same way. Theon longed something way more intimate - something that should be between a man and a wife. He had partly accepted these feelings so that part let him think the dirty and queer thoughts about his best and only friend. Through he still had pride so that part reminded him of the wrongness every time he went weak. Better be cruel than weak.

Robb looked at him with a quick glance:” You’re freezing.”

“No, my feet always look a bit blue.”Theon tried to deny.

“Theon, even your lips are blue and you’re shaking. Here, let me give you some more furs.”Robb said with a care that reminded Theon a bit of the faded memories about his mother Alannys.

“No!” Theon stopped Robb before he could expose himself even more,” Then you would be cold…” 

He would not be strong enough if nearly naked Robb Stark sat by his side, even worse if frozen one.

Robb moved closer and put an arm around Theon’s shoulders, pressing his warm body close. He adjusted the thick furs so they covered the both of them.

“What – what are you doing?”Theon almost whispered as his eyes grew wider. Every place where Robb was touching him was like on fire. That warmed him up more than the actual fire he was sitting by.

“I’m making sure neither of us freeze to death, idiot. I thought that you have lived long enough in the North to know the importance of that. “

The Greyjoy could feel Robb’s crest raising and lowering as he breathed. His heart was beating so fast he was worried the other boy could hear it.

Theon wasn’t sure how much of this he will be able to take as Robb brushed his hand down Theon’s arm stopping at the elbow. He knew Robb could feel his breathing fastening and body tensing. He guessed that was a signal because Robb slipped his hand through the space between the elbow and the waist grabbing it softly and pulling Theon closer as if afraid of a rejection. 

Theon turned his head to meet Robb’s quite unreadable stare. It was a mix of fear and desire and something else that made sparks fly in Theon’s stomach. Something shifted inside of him, the fear turned into confidence. He moved forward closing the space between them, gently pressing his lips on Robb’s.

The kiss was gentle at first and felt like the most innocent thing he had ever done. It felt like tasting a very sweet summer wine for the first time- knowing you probably should not drink it much but it tasting so good you can’t stop yourself. The more he drank it the more drunk he got. Same went with Robb’s kisses.

Theon brought up his hands to Robb’s face feeling the stubble underneath his fingers.

As the kiss intensified Robb wrapped his hands around Theon’s waist and pulled him closer, letting furs fall on the floor. It no longer was a gentle kiss it was like treating a long hunger but only getting more and more hungry. Theon slowly laid back on the floor with Robb laying on top of him. He pulled away with a satisfied look and brought his hand up to tuck Theon’s dark hair behind his ear with a smile. 

Theon smiled back knowing that he was far too much drunk on Robb to stop this. Robb lowered himself and started to kiss Theon’s neck. Every kiss got him even more hot and bothered.

“Don’t leave a mark so high. Your father won’t be pleased to see it.”

“Can we not talk about my father at times like this. It ruins the mood.” Robb mouthed against his neck.

“Robb-“ Theon started once the realization started to kick in. He pushed Robb back a bit looking into his eyes with wide full pupils.

“Please don’t make me stop. Once we stop it, it will mean either the end of our friendship or going back to how things were before. “ 

“You do understand that this is wrong, don’t you?” Theon said softly his fingers still stroking Robb’s cheeks. He moved one of his hands to push back the soft auburn hair, he keeps brushing Robb’s hair with his hand softly.

“I do but I can't help myself. How can something so wrong feel so……good?”

“All bad things feel good. In the moment it feels right but later you’ll regret it.” Traces of sadness became more and more visible.

“I won’t. I have been wishing for this for too long.” 

“Robb, you haven’t even laid with a woman. What do you know?” Theon pushed Robb off him gently not breaking eye contact and still keeping his hands on Robb’s face and hair.

“I don’t want any woman. Theon, believe me, I know what I want.” Robb was starting to look desperate with worry filling his eyes.

“This is wrong. We shouldn’t do it. It’s not what great heirs like us should be doing. Once you experience a woman all this you feel right now will be forgotten. You’ll know what you want then.” Theon knew he had to do this no matter how much he wanted to just get back to what they were doing earlier. He looked down and crossed his hands of his chest, pressing his fingers into the fabric of his tunic.

“I want- I guess you are right in a way. Not about the woman part. I never desired any of them. But I should not dishonor my family.”Robb said sadly while getting up to get his clothes. He didn’t look at Theon and put on the still moist clothes.

Robb went to the door but before opening them he turned around and looked directly at Theon.

“You should go now, it’s getting late. Dinner will be served soon.”Theon quickly said before Robb got a chance, still avoiding his eyes.

“Right. See you there.” Robb said sadly while lowering his head and getting out the door. 

Theon still sat on the floor, suddenly surrounded by the cold, as he heard the door shut. He had not felt this empty for a really long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry in the charaters are out of character I'm still not experienced with writing.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Robb I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so lond since i've updated, if anyone is following, if not then here is a new chapter. Enjoy! ^-^

After that night they went back to how things were earlier. Only now there was a bitter taste because they have tasted heaven and now they have to go back to regular hard bread and sour wine. 

Theon was trying his best to look unbothered by that night and pretended it didn’t happen. He was back to his old snarky self and was nothing like the passion driven and scared Theon Robb had seen that night. Still Robb could feel the uneasiness and the tension underneath Theon’s act.

It was like playing Finger Dance. Theon was the dancer and Robb was throwing the axe at him every time they spoke. He watched closely if Theon might slip – letting Robb know that he hasn’t forgotten about the night they shared the very intimate kisses. If he was anyone else he would believe Theon’s play but Robb knew him too well so he also saw the cracks in his armor, not just the gold.

He wondered how long are they going to play around before one of them loses a finger. Robb would confront him, pin him to a wall if it would end this play but he knew that Theon had to act first for it to work. Theon would never accept it if it wasn’t his idea.

“Have you heard the news?” 

The Greyjoy’s melodic voice awoke Robb from his thoughts. The dark-haired man was staring at Robb with his dark unreadable eyes. Usually the eyes had a mischievous flame but now that flame was running so low it might go out if Robb took a stronger breath. He haven’t realized that he was staring at Theon the whole time while monologing on the inside. They were alone in the yard if not counting the few servants working. They were too far to hear the conversation even if they wanted to. 

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” Robb tried to put on his best expression that said “I really haven’t been constantly thinking about Theon Greyjoy for the last few weeks”.

Theon let out a sign and smiled a little. It was a cute smile not a smirk - a smile that said that Robb was an idiot in a fond way, not in a teasing one.

“I was saying about the news about the King.” Theon looked strangely excited through Robb could see that he was walking on eggshells when talking to him. Even a simple discussion led Robb to pain and overanalyzing.

“Of course I have – I’m the heir. I have to know everything about everything.” Robb played the same game as Theon only with less effort but more passion.

“Well then you fail greatly. You don’t even know where to stick it.” Robb was intrigued that even with all that Theon was desperately trying to avoid, he still talked about fucking.

Robb was about to answer him with a snarky remark but Theon was faster:”So I heard you were named after the King.”

“I think it’s quite obvious, given his and my father’s friendship.” 

“Don’t get cocky….What do you think he’s like? You must have heard a lot from Lord Stark.”

“I didn’t know you’d be interested in the King. Ought you be the type that would just go for the Queen. Don’t worry I heard he was quite handsome too.” He didn’t like this new self. It felt wrong because it was as they changed their roles. Theon was usually the one throwing the axe at Robb, teasing him and making fun of everything else. Robb was the blushing one and the one that reminded Theon about honor and to act proper. But now the heavy ironborn weapon was thrust into Robb’s hands and he had to be the teaser. He could of course just throw it away but that would mean throwing any chance with Theon away too. Although Theon seemed to want to get away from Robb most of the time, Robb knew he needed to keep throwing the axe to get a reaction. Sooner or later Theon will break and then they will go back to their comfortable roles.

“Fuck off, Stark!” Theon left the yard with his cape flying in the wind gracefully showing off the rich black fabric. Robb looked at him leaving with certain bitterness.

\------------------

After the welcoming ceremony Robb was stuck escorting princess Myrcella. She was beautiful for her age and seemed to have nothing of the typical Lannister traits. There seemed to be more of the stag than the lion. She was kind and smiled at Robb sweetly. As the eldest son Robb had to be the one showing Winterfell to the only King Robert’s daughter. He felt that his parents might feel like they might be a match to get married but Mycella was closer in age to Arya than to him. Robb knew that even if a match like that would be made he would have no saying in it. It wouldn’t matter if she was too young for him and that he might prefer someone with dark long hair and playful dark eyes.

Still Robb kept his thoughts to himself and walked with the most charming smile he could pull off while sharing the most boring conversation.

As he walked her to the dinning hall he caught in the corner of his eye sight of a particular cloak flipping around the corner quickly with angst and unwillingness to be discovered.

Robb tried his best to not show on his face as his heart sank. He hadn’t seen Theon since the beginning of the welcoming ceremony. As much as he did want to just turn around and just stare at Theon for all of the welcoming, he couldn’t so he just stared at the Lannisters and the Baratheons. It was funny how the Baratheons were the royal family but the golden lion banners showed up first and were at least a half more than the crowned stag ones. Still despite his endless conflict with Theon, he had to look strong and confident – like an heir should.

Now he feared that Theon had mistaken his kindness for Mycella for something else. Even though he had no choice and she was half his age, he knew he had outdone himself to appear as the perfect young lord. He knew his way around girls despite never being interested in any of them. It was easy! Just a smile here and a compliment there and they were already blushing as bright was Dornish wine. It made Robb feel guilty, to lead them on and just leave because he had no interest in any maid or even boy if it wasn’t a certain ironborn. That made Robb a bit worried about his future marriage. He was old enough to know that he will never be able to marry the one he loves but looking at his father and mother gave him hope.

\-------------------

The fun at the feast fit a high score. In the beginning everyone was proper and quiet but as the wine got less the uneasiness disappeared. Robb could see that most of the men were quite drunk already, including Theon. Robb had just drunk a bit because drinking more would be improper for the heir to get black out drunk though it was tempting to forget all the problems and pain even for a while. At times like this he found himself being a bit envious of Jon because he was allowed to drink as much as he liked and he didn’t sit right next to the cold and quiet side of the feast. King Robert had gone and was in the middle of the fun and laughing, leaving the rest of the family sulking with the oldest Starks.

Robb saw Theon, not far from him, talking to southern lady. He felt something knot painfully in his heart and stomach as he saw Theon leaning close to the maid and whispering something in her ear, making her blush. Theon caught his stare and smiled at him in a naughty way. Robb didn’t know if it was meant as an invitation but before he could think he was already on his way to Theon leaving the bitter queen with his lady mother.

Theon viewed him with a confused stare but scotched over for Robb to have a seat. The lady quickly got up eyeing Robb and whispered something to Theon before she left. The Greyjoy’s dark eyes followed the lady’s bottom as she left, putting on a satisfied smirk.

“Southern girls are easy, am I right?” The smirk didn’t shift as he viewed Robb.

“I think it’s easy for you with any girl, southern or not.”

“Well I don’t blame them. Have you seen me?” 

“Aye, aye…..Do they have anymore wine left here?” Robb pretended not to see that the only cup that was somewhat with wine left, was Theon’s.

“Always using me to get what you want. At least you could pretend that you actually came for a conversation or what you saw me giving the maid.” Theon was pretty when drunk. His usually pale cheeks were coated with a bit of a pink flush, eyes had more of a bright flame in them than usual. Robb felt like a Red Priest – trying to see visions in the fire. If all fire was as intriguing and made him feel pleasingly weird in his stomach then maybe he would consider believing in the God of Light. 

“That depends on what you were giving her. If it’s what I think you did, then it’s definitely that.” Robb felt a bit out of place. He wasn’t the type to flirt but Theon made him overcome himself more times then he wished. Maybe that’s a good thing. Maybe Theon was drunk enough to play along. Robb felt guilty for taking advantage of Theon’s state but he was done and fed up with the dancing around. He knew after that night that both of them wanted it. So why did he make him stop? Not like the northerners are so against it as The Faith of The Seven, even if they would be caught. Only real obstacle was that Theon was ironborn but not like they would be out in the open anyway. They would keep it secret, just for themselves. Love and intimacy was a thing he only wanted to share with Theon.

Theon eyed him with a negatively confused and a bit scared look and with hesitance raised from the table, mumbling something about being tired. He bumped into the table, making his cold spoon roll off to the stone floor.

The older man almost knocked over the stool on which he and Robb had been sitting on, trying to get up. Despite having downed almost a pond of wine, he navigated quite well through the crowd to the exit.

Robb sat there is silence, his eyes following Theon till he couldn’t make him out in the crowd. The voices got a bit distant and the feast had seemed to have lost the aura of warmth and fun. Robb felt horrible for pushing Theon over the edge again and ruining what could have been a fun evening.

In disappointment he lowered his eyes on the fallen spoon on the cool dirty floor. The spoon was completely clean despite that he had seen it in Theon’s hand. That made Robb notice that the Greyjoy had barely touched his food, just downing the wine like water. 

Robb got up with so much strength he almost knocked the tabled over. The stool was not as heavy so it fell right on the ground with a very loud noise that made people turn their heads to Robb and stop talking.

The eldest Stark child just smiled like it was an accident. He felt his mother’s eyes on him so he turned to her and put on the most charming smile for her. He picked up to stool setting it back in place and nodded his head to Lady Catelyn, leaving immediately.

\---------------

Right after exiting the hall he started to search for Theon. He checked Theon’s chambers but he wasn’t there. After quickly walking around the castle he started to panic because Theon was nowhere to be found. 

Robb was almost running when he heard someone hitting the wooden training dolls with a steel sword. He stopped and turned to see a dark silhouette in the dark yard. Robb only then realized he was out of breath. He almost weakly fell to his knees, holding into the wooden stair railings.

“Theon?” He called out to the dark yard while trying to regain his breath, “Theon, I’m sorry!”

The hitting stopped but the person would not move for a moment.

Robb signed out in relief and forced himself to stand up straight. Although he was young and healthy, running in panic around the castle had worn him out completely.

He hurried towards the dark man: “Theon, I was looking all over for you! Look, I’m really sorry-“ 

“I don’t need you to apologize about anything. I honestly just needed some fresh air.” The usual a bit annoyed and snarky tone of Theon’s voice called out. Robb could hear that he was bit out of breath too.

“Aye, right but I meant about that night. Theon-“, Robb started and saw the moon light shower Theon who was coming forward from the shadows and tensing at the mention. The fall had come to Westeros and Robb could see Theon’s hot breath in the cold night air. Still despite the cold, Theon had run out here without a cape.

“I get it. We were both too drunk and stuff like that happens, no need to make something out of it that wasn’t there. Honestly, Robb, you take everything too seriously!” Theon let out too quickly. Seemingly realizing his mistake his let out a deep breath and raised his head to look at the moon and stars - everywhere but Robb.

“Theon! Listen to me!” Robb felt panic building up once again. He was going to talk this out. He feels that Theon isn’t letting him talk so they wouldn’t have bring this whole unresolved tension up. 

“Robb, it’s really nothing! It happens, that’s it! I like girls and I won’t let a man take me like I take the girls. So will you calm down before whole Winterfell hears about it!” Robb didn’t know when they started to yell but they definitely were now. The cold air hit in the back of his throat, making breathing more difficult.

“Honestly, just why don’t you go back to Princess Myrcella. You made such a lovely couple. Like a knight and a maid in a song. I wouldn’t be surprised if you ended up betrothed!” Theon continued very impatiently. The words clearly were meant kind and as an advice but came out with certain bitterness.

“Wh – What? Princess Myrcella? She’s Bran’s age! Just because we talked doesn’t mean I’m in love with her!” Robb was starting to get frustrated.

“Oh, sure! Not like you were all around her and smiling like you just became the king! I saw you….You never look that happy when you’re with me.” Theon started to get more and more quiet with each sentence, seemingly starting to regret his words. 

“What the hell is this about? Are you really jealous of a little girl who’s half my age? This is absurd!”

“You can say what you want but I saw you two. But it’s good, I’m just pointing out what you’re too blind to see….”Theon seemed really stressed out, “Well not like I really care about who you fuck. I have plenty girls on my own-“

“I love you!” Robb screamed out loudly. 

The Greyjoy completely froze and stopped the sentence he had started. His eyes were completely fixed on Robb with an unreadable stare that expressed hints of shock and fear.  
The ironborn took a deep breath, closing his eyes while breathing out. Then he took a step closer so there was a hand’s space between them, while his eyes had the same expression mixed with certain fondness. Robb remained completely frozen in place, trying to read Theon’s actions. He regretted bursting that confession out but the look, that the older boy was giving him, was making him forget about anything else except him right now.

Theon slowly and very gently cupped Robb’s cheeks and moved a bit more closer so that their knees and hips were touching, without stripping his iron stare from Robb’s eyes.  
Theon took a few short breaths to calm himself. Robb could feel that he was very tense and nervous. Theon opened his mouth to say something but after taking a short look behind Robb he froze and looked petrified, staring at something behind Robb. He ripped himself from Robb as if his life depended on it.

Robb turned quickly around to see an equally shocked Jon Snow staring back at them. From the flask it seemed like Jon was leaving the feast to go back to his chambers. 

Robb gave Theon a confused look. The look he received back was the most painful thing he had experienced – it was full of disgust, anger and hate. The looks lasted seconds but it felt like hours to Robb. Then he quickly glanced at Jon, who was still in shock about the witnessed, and then he turned around and ran away as if he had been just caught in a crime.

“Theon, wait – “Robb tried to call after him but he was long gone.

He turned with a desperate look to Jon who still stood there in silence.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell.” Jon said with a serious expression and a nod before he left.

Robb stayed there without saying a word. He had lost the whole carriage of thought after the look Theon gave him. That look was the most painful thing Robb had experienced in his life. Not only he felt like he had fucked up the most precious relationship he had but also that he had finally made Theon hate him. Why was he so forceful? Couldn’t he just let go the night when Theon rejected him? He had read him wrong, he thought that it was Theon’s pride and beliefs that got in the way. Turns out he is too stupid to see that Theon just doesn’t want him in the same way. Robb felt on the edge with tears, realizing he just might have lost his dearest friend. Theon was trying to tell him in a nice way but Jon seeing them in that position – he must have gotten the wrong idea. 

Robb fell to his knees, feeling the freezing dirt with his hands. He was really cold, he realized. In the heat of the moment he only thought about Theon and had completely forgotten to put on a cape for warmth. But that mattered little when he was heartbroken.

Robb continued to stare at the moon and stars, fighting back the tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case if anyone doesn't know what finger dance is:  
> The finger dance is a game played by the ironborn of the Iron Islands. It is played by at least two people who throw a hand axe at each other. One must catch the axe or leap over it without missing a step. The name comes from the fact that the game usually ends with a dancer losing one or more of his fingers.


End file.
